


wanna be yours [PL]

by louisshui



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Harry Styles, Adult Louis Tomlinson, Adulthood, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flowers, Friendship, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Workplace
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisshui/pseuds/louisshui
Summary: — Załóżmy, że możesz zmienić we mnie jedną rzecz. Co wybierasz?— Twoje nazwisko.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Jade Thirlwall, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	1. Prolog

— Powiedz to! — wrzasnął zirytowany. — Śmiało! Powiedz mi, że jestem beznadziejny, wszystko psuję, wszystkich zawodzę, nic nie znaczę i...

W jego oczach błyszczały łzy, a policzki miał czerwone ze złości, kiedy Louis przerwał jego krzyki pocałunkiem. Zaskoczony nagłym ruchem osiemnastolatek zamarł. W jego głowie szalały myśli, których tak często próbował się pozbyć w ciągu ostatnich tygodni. Walczył ze swoimi uczuciami, nie chciał ich i nie potrafił się z nimi uporać. Jednak, gdy tylko dopuścił do siebie to, co właśnie miało miejsce poczuł łomotanie w klatce piersiowej i dreszcze w dole kręgosłupa. Jego przyjaciel naprawdę go całował.

Pożądanie, które odczuwał od dawna przebiło się przez szum w jego głowie. Nie rozumiał swoich uczuć, aż do tamtej chwili. Dotarło do niego to kim naprawdę jest i to, że chociaż będzie próbował - nie zmieni tego. Musiał zaakceptować samego siebie, a to nie było łatwe zadanie.

Niepewnie odwzajemnił pocałunek, przez co poczuł jak Tomlinson się uśmiecha. Dwudziestolatek szybko zareagował na ruch ze strony młodszego chłopaka. Przeniósł jedną dłoń na jego kark, jednocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek, natomiast drugą wplątał w jego włosy. Czuł satysfakcję. Długo czekał na tą chwilę i był z siebie dumny. W końcu mu się udało.

Harry nie był tak pewny w swoich ruchach jak szatyn. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek z osobą tej samej płci i bał się, że coś popsuje. Delikatnie położył ręce na talii chłopaka i przyciągnął go do siebie.

Całe zajście nie trwało długo, jednak wszystko, co czuli było niesamowicie intensywne. Obydwaj mieli za sobą wiele pocałunków, ale żaden nie był tak idealny jak ich wspólny. Odsunęli się od siebie, jednak ich dłonie pozostały na swoich miejscach, kiedy patrzyli sobie w oczy.

— Dla mnie jesteś perfekcyjny — szepnął Louis, uśmiechając się.


	2. "Dbaj o siebie."

_„maybe I just wanna be yours”_

Dwudziestoczteroletni mężczyzna z ciężkim westchnieniem przekręcił tabliczkę w drzwiach, aby informowała klientów o tym, że mogą zrobić zakupy. Miał jednak nadzieję, że tego dnia nikogo tym nie zachęci. Byłoby to stratą dla właścicieli, ale nie obchodziło go to. Mógłby pokryć ten jeden dzień z własnego wynagrodzenia, gdyby tylko zapewniono go, że nie będzie musiał z nikim rozmawiać.

Przeszedł po sklepie, poprawiając kwiaty w wazonach i dolewając wody do świeżych, ciętych kwiatów, które odebrał od dostawcy parę minut wcześniej. Sprawdził w zeszycie zamówienia na wieńce i bukiety, które miały być odebrane tego dnia. Uszeregował je odpowiednio, co do czasu odbioru i zabrał się za pierwszy bukiet. Przygotował sobie wstęgi i dodatki, po czym zbierał odpowiednie kwiaty z całego pomieszczenia. Zapachy mieszały się w powietrzu, wprowadzając go w nieco lepszy nastrój, chociaż nie był w stanie tak po prostu zapomnieć o poprzednim wieczorze.

Kolejny raz się rozstali.

Czuł się jak w karuzeli, która przyprawiała go o mdłości. Jednak chociaż czasami się zatrzymywała to nie chciał z niej wyjść. Był gotowy na kolejną rundę tylko po to, by mieć go przy sobie. Znowu i znowu. Chociaż każda przejażdżka bolała go coraz mocniej to ich rozstania były o wiele intensywniejsze, więc czekał aż karuzela z powrotem zacznie się kręcić. Aż z powrotem poczuje pełnie szczęścia, gdy Zayn będzie trzymał go w swoich objęciach. Ale czy tym razem będzie kolejny raz?

Poczuł ucisk w gardle, więc sięgnął pod ladę, by wyciągnąć butelkę wody. Odkręcił korek i przelał niewielką ilość do szklanki, z której upił łyk i wrócił do pracy. Kwiaciarnia była jego bezpiecznym miejscem, w którym mógł odetchnąć od wszystkiego, co działo się w jego życiu. Dla większości nie byłaby to praca marzeń, ale Louis nie potrzebował niczego więcej. Może jedynie odrobinę miłości, ale kto jej nie potrzebował?

Związał kwiaty razem srebrną wstęgą, formując drobną kokardę z przodu, do której dołączył bilecik z tekstem, o który prosił klient. Wziął bukiet w rękę i wyciągnął ją przed siebie, przyglądając się efektowi końcowemu. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Był z siebie dumny. Odstawił bukiet na blat i wyszedł na zaplecze, aby znaleźć pusty, duży wazon, który utrzyma kwiaty przez kolejne dwie godziny. Odstawił gotowy produkt w kącik za sobą, gdzie przez małe okno wpadały poranne promienie słońca. Odznaczył na swojej liście wykonane zamówienia i zaczął zbierać potrzebne rzeczy do kolejnego.

Jego ręce były pełne kwiatów, gdy usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka, wiszącego nad drzwiami. Wyszedł zza regału, by zobaczyć starszego pana powoli zbliżającego się do lady. Uśmiechnął się szeroko. Odstawił wszystko, co trzymał w dłoniach na mały stolik i podszedł do mężczyzny.

— Dzień dobry, Louis. — Chłopak uścisnął delikatnie dłoń mężczyzny, a kiedy poczuł jak zmarznięty jest, położył drugą dłoń na dłoni klienta, aby dodać mu trochę ciepła.

— Witaj, Xavier — odparł uprzejmie, patrząc w jego oczy. — To co zawsze? — zapytał, na co otrzymał potwierdzające kiwnięcie głową.

— Jak się dziś miewasz, chłopcze? — Louis parsknął cicho zza szafki. Chociaż doskonale wiedział, że dzieli ich przepaść w kwestii wieku to nadal nie mógł przywyknąć do bycia nazywanym chłopcem, czy dzieciakiem.

— Bywało lepiej.

— Nie wyglądasz zbyt dobrze. Powinieneś więcej sypiać.

— Staram się, ale to nie tak łatwe, jakby się wydawało — odparł, obwiązując łodygę białego tulipana czerwoną wstążką. — Jak ty się trzymasz?

— Bywało lepiej. — Ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały i wydawało im się, że żaden z nich nie musi już nic dodawać. Doskonale rozumieli siebie nawzajem.

Xavier był ponad siedemdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną, który pojawiał się w kwiaciarni każdego dnia od ponad roku. Ze względu na wiek i poruszanie się o lasce był nieco przygarbiony i często zrzędliwy, gdy bóle stawów i mięśni dawały mu się mocniej we znaki. Louis pracował w kwiaciarni od kilku miesięcy, więc zdążyli dobrze się zapoznać. Często rozmawiali o różnych sprawach, czasem dłużej, czasem krócej. Wszystko zależało od tego w jakich nastrojach obydwaj byli. Tego dnia żaden z nich nie miał ochoty na długie rozmowy. Louis miał za sobą burzliwą, samotną noc, zaś Xavier przeżywał kolejny gorszy dzień swojej chorej na alzheimera żony. Kiedy byli młodzi mężczyzna obiecał jej, że każdego dnia po ślubie będzie kupował jej białego tulipana, ponieważ był to jej ulubiony kwiat. Faktycznie tak było. Od dnia ich ślubu, każdego dnia kupował jednego białego tulipana rano i obdarowywał ją na rozpoczęcie dnia. Miało to dowodzić temu, że nadal ją kocha i nie zapomniał o tym, co lubi. Los chciał jednak, że kobieta zachorowała i miewając gorsze dni nie pamiętała, co oznacza ten podarunek, a czasami nawet nie wiedziała kim był jej mąż. Jednak mimo to, Xavier nigdy nie przestał. Louis marzył o tym, by ktoś pokochał go kiedyś tak mocno jak starszy mężczyzna kochał swoją żonę.

Chłopak położył tulipana na ladzie i Xavier podał mu odliczoną należność. Od razu wrzucił ją do kasy, wiedząc, że nie musi sprawdzać czy wszystko się zgadza.

— Dużo zdrowia — powiedział, kiedy mężczyzna podziękował za obsługę. — Dla ciebie i żony — dodał, na co twarz klienta delikatnie posmutniała, ale skinął głową w podziękowaniu.

— Miłego dnia, chłopcze — odpowiedział, kierując się w stronę drzwi. Jego laska uderzała o drewnianą podłogę przy każdym kroku. Otworzył drzwi, jednak zanim wyszedł na zewnątrz odwrócił się jeszcze, by spojrzeć na odprowadzającego go wzrokiem Louisa. — Dbaj o siebie. — Chłopak skinął głową, starając się wymusić uśmiech, chociaż miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zwróci całe śniadanie. Starszy mężczyzna zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając go samego z własnymi myślami.

Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, chociaż właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego. Miał wrażenie, że w jego brzuchu jest gigantyczna dziura, która pochłania go całego. Jakby znikał i nikt nie był w stanie mu pomóc, wydostać go z otchłani w jakiej się znajdował. Był zdany tylko na siebie, co oznaczało, że był przegrany. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, oddychając głęboko. Miał przed sobą dużo pracy, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by emocje nim zawładnęły. Przeczesał włosy, pociągając nosem. Otarł oczy rękawem i wrócił do tworzenia wiązanek.

Dzień mijał mu zadziwiająco szybko. Klienci zjawiali się po odbiór zamówień bez żadnych opóźnień i nim się obejrzał wybiła siedemnasta. Włączył nawiew w sklepie oraz upewnił się, że bardziej wymagające rośliny mają dostęp do lamp ledowych. Kiedy już wszystko sprawdził, zamknął na klucz drzwi wejściowe od środka, a sam wyszedł przez tylne wyjście. Pociągnął za klamkę, by mieć pewność, że wszystko jest zamknięte jak należy, po czym okrążył kwiaciarnie z zewnątrz i wyszedł do głównej ulicy. Założył słuchawki, schował ręce do kieszeni ciemnej kurtki i ruszył spacerem w stronę swojego mieszkania, nie wiedząc, że z jednego z okien bloku naprzeciwko sklepu ktoś go obserwuje.

Jak z resztą każdego dnia od prawie tygodnia, kiedy przypadkiem na siebie wpadli, gdy Louis zaspał do pracy.


	3. "Nie tęsknisz za mną?"

_„now it's three in the morning  
_ _and I'm trying to change your mind”_

— Dobrze się czujesz? — Łagodny, zatroskany głos Perrie przyciągnął jego uwagę. Kolejny raz pozwolił by jego myśli go pochłonęły i stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Zdarzało mu się to zbyt często w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia i jego przyjaciółka była tym nieco zaniepokojona. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w jego stronę, przez co poczuł się nieswojo. Nie lubił być w centrum uwagi. Skinął głową, patrząc jej w oczy. Nie była tym przekonana, jednak odpuściła. — Twoja kolej — dodała, podając mu dwie, czarne kostki.

Podziękował jej szeptem, obawiając się, że jego głos się załamie, jeśli się odezwie. Obrócił jedną z kostek w palcach, sprawdzając w którym miejscu na planszy znajduje się jego pionek i przeliczając gdzie chciałby przejść. Wykonał rzut i przesunął się na planszy w miejsce w swoim zasięgu, na którym nie chciał się znaleźć - zamrażarka, oznaczająca, że czekała go kolejka przerwy. Westchnął zirytowany. Już i tak był na samym końcu i za każdym razem gra dawała mu w kość. To zdecydowanie nie był jego dzień.

Sięgnął po piwo i upił z niego duży łyk, patrząc jak Jade trafia kolejne dwanaście oczek na kostkach i zostawia pozostałych jeszcze dalej w tyle. Pokiwał przecząco głową w tym samym czasie co Liam, jednak żaden z nich tego nie zauważył, ponieważ obydwaj byli wpatrzeni w grę. Mieszkali ze sobą od dwóch lat i często wykonywali te same ruchy w tym samym momencie. Wydawałoby się, że powiedzenie z jakim przystajesz, takim się stajesz nie było dalekie od prawdy. Przynajmniej w ich przypadku.

— Zaraz wracam — powiadomił Louis, wstając z miejsca i ruszył prosto do toalety. Nie zatrzymali gry, ponieważ i tak musiał ominąć kolejkę, więc nie musiał się śpieszyć.

Każdy z grupy wykonywał swoje ruchy, zbliżając się do mety. Kontynuowali rozmowę o awansie Nialla, dopytując go o szczegóły. Wszyscy byli z niego dumni. Długo dążył do tego by zostać dentystą i w końcu zaczynał pracę na samodzielnym stanowisku. Mieli, co świętować, a cotygodniowe spotkanie przy grach było do tego idealną okazją.

Spotkania zapoczątkowali, kiedy poznali się na studiach. Co prawda prawie każde z nich było na innym kierunku, jednakże poprzez innych znajomych ostatecznie wszyscy się poznali i to wydawało im się wręcz przeznaczeniem. Przez ich grupę przeszło wiele osób, jednak ostatecznie po kilku tygodniach pojawiali się coraz rzadziej, przedkładając inne rzeczy ponad paczkę przyjaciół, aż kontakt z nimi całkowicie się urywał i z powrotem była ich tylko piątka. Spotykali się w każdy niedzielny wieczór, w mieszkaniu innej osoby z grupy, co zmniejszyło ich możliwości o jedno miejsce, odkąd Jade i Perrie postanowiły zamieszkać razem w ubiegłym miesiącu. Niall, Liam i Louis pomagali im w przeprowadzce, zachwycając się średniej wielkości apartamentem, które udało im się okazyjnie kupić. Doskonale wiedzieli jak duży to był krok dla obu dziewczyn i wspierali je, jak na przyjaciół przystało.

Louis wrócił chwilę przed swoim ruchem i dołączył do rozmowy, próbując wyrzucić Zayna ze swojej głowy. Minęło dziewięć dni od ich zerwania i chociaż wszyscy zapewniali go, że będzie się czuł coraz lepiej to wcale tak nie było. Miał wrażenie, że jest wręcz przeciwnie. Jakby każdego dnia tęsknił coraz mocniej, chociaż zasypiając każdej nocy wydawało mu się, że to uczucie nie może być jeszcze głębsze. Nie miał żadnego kontaktu z Zaynem, nie słyszał jego głosu, nie widział jego twarzy wychodząc do pracy i wracając z niej, chociaż mieszkali w tym samym bloku. Chociaż nadal kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że to ich kolejny przejściowy etap i wszystko wróci do normy to w jego głowie pojawiały się myśli o tym, że nigdy wcześniej nie trwało to tak długo. Do tej pory nie byli w stanie wytrzymać w rozłące tygodnia.

— Och, przy okazji — zaczęła Perrie, zmieniając temat ich rozmowy. — Wiem, że ustaliliśmy, że spędzimy piątek w barze, ale wolę zostać przy domówce. Będę czuła się lepiej mając pewność, że żaden nieznajomy się do nas nie przyłączy. — Zaśmiała się, wspominając sytuację z zeszłego roku, kiedy to ich wynajęte miejsce wypełniło się obcymi osobami i obsługa nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić.

— W porządku — odparł Louis, wzruszając ramionami. — To twój dzień, więc będzie jak chcesz. Potrzebujecie pomocy w przygotowaniach albo zakupach?

— Raczej nie. Liam ma wpaść do nas po pracy w czwartek, więc damy radę we trójkę z przygotowaniami — odpowiedziała Jade. — A co do zakupów to Harry ma nam pomóc ze wszystkim, więc wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

— Okay. Gdyby jednak coś się zmieniło to jestem do dyspozycji — dodał, patrząc jak Jade przemieszcza swój pionek na planszy i zatrzymuje się idealnie na polu mety, kończąc grę.

Pogratulowali jej zwycięstwa, po czym razem zaczęli składać odpowiednie elementy i chować je do pudełka. Louis dopił do końca swoje piwo. Zamknął pudełko, kiedy pozostali schowali wszystkie fragmenty gry i wstał z miejsca, by odłożyć je w odpowiednie miejsce. Stojąca w salonie, biała biblioteczka była wypełniona różnego typu grami na ich wieczory. Postawił duże pudełko na pustej półce, gdzie znajdowało się wcześniej i odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

— Chcecie zagrać w coś jeszcze?

Niall spojrzał na wiszący na jednej ze ścian zegar i pokiwał przecząco głową.

— Nie, już po północy, czas się zbierać — powiedział, wypijając ze swojej szklanki resztę whisky.

— Racja, muszę być jutro wcześniej w pracy przez spotkanie z dyrekcją. — Perrie wstała ze swojego miejsca i odniosła kieliszek swój i swojej dziewczyny do kuchni.

Jade również wstała z miejsca i Niall ruszył w ślady dziewczyn. Liam zebrał talerz po ciastkach, ułożył na nim szklankę swoją i blondyna, po czym wyniósł wszystko i pomógł przyjaciółce ułożyć wszystkie naczynia w zmywarce. W tym czasie Jade zamówiła taksówkę i wszyscy rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę w kuchni, zanim dostali informację o tym, że auto czeka pod blokiem. Pożegnali się i chwilę później została po nich tylko cisza.

— Może chcesz obejrzeć jeszcze jakiś film? — zapytał Liam. Jego oczy były nieco zaczerwienione ze zmęczenia. Ze względu na to, że prawie codziennie wstawał o piątej, nie był przyzwyczajony do tak późnych godzin.

— Nie. Chyba po prostu pójdę spać — powiedział Louis, nalewając sobie wody do szklanki. Był zmęczony, ale doskonale wiedział, że nie zaśnie w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Nie chciał jednak zatrzymywać swojego współlokatora, który przez ostatnie dni robił wszystko, żeby tylko Louis nie czuł się samotny, zasługiwał na trochę odpoczynku.

— Okay. W takim razie dobranoc.

— Śpij dobrze, Payno.

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego niepewnie, zanim wyszedł z kuchni. Nie był przekonany, co do zostawienia przyjaciela samego, ale miał niecałe pięć godzin snu przed kolejnym dniem pracy. Dodatkowo ból głowy wykańczał go od kilku godzin, więc marzył o tym, żeby położyć się w łóżku. Poza tym gdyby Louis go potrzebował, powiedziałby o tym. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Odsunął więc od siebie negatywne myśli, przebrał się i zasnął, gdy tylko ułożył się wygodnie w pachnącej pościeli.

Louis wypił duszkiem wodę ze szklanki, odłożył ją do zmywarki i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Przebrał się w koszulkę do snu i położył w łóżku z telefonem. Przeglądał różne strony przez parę minut, aż w końcu natknął się na zdjęcie Zayna, które chłopak dodał niecałą godzinę wcześniej. Z szerokim uśmiechem obejmował ramieniem swojego przyjaciela, Zaca. Jego druga ręka, w której trzymał butelkę piwa, była uniesiona ku górze. Świetnie się bawił i nie potrzebował do tego Louisa. Kiedy ta myśl do niego dotarła przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego gardło się zaciska. Dotknął ekranu w miejscu twarzy bruneta, a w jego oczach zebrały się łzy i to był moment, w którym miał dosyć tamtego dnia. Wyłączył internet, nastawił budzik i odłożył telefon na szafkę nocną.

Leżał w ciemności, pociągając nosem i mocząc łzami swoją poduszkę. Nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że tak po prostu Zayn zniknął z jego życia. Czy naprawdę w ogóle go nie potrzebował? Po tych wszystkich burzliwych latach, po tym jak za każdym razem Louis przyjmował go z powrotem udając, że nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło. Czy tak mało dla niego znaczył, by zachowywać się jakby nic w jego życiu się nie zmieniło? By tak dobrze bawić się na kolejnej imprezie, kiedy wnętrze Louisa rozrywało się na kawałki przy każdej myśli o brunecie? Zastanawiał się jak znalazł się w miejscu, w którym aktualnie był. Im dłużej myślał o wszystkim, tym bardziej docierało do niego, że nie może się tak po prostu poddać. A może po prostu nie chciał tego robić?

Sięgnął z powrotem po telefon. Jego twarz nie była już mokra od łez, przestał płakać dobrą godzinę temu, jednak nadal nie mógł zasnąć. Jasność ekranu raniła jego wrażliwe oczy. Zanim zdążył przemyśleć to, co robi już słyszał sygnał oczekującego połączenia. Pierwszy, drugi, trzeci, brak odpowiedzi. Przygryzł wnętrze policzka i wybrał numer ponownie, po czym zrobił to jeszcze raz.

— Halo? — Zachrypnięty głos po drugiej stronie sprawił, że jego serce zabiło mocniej.

— H-hej, Zaynie — odezwał się cicho, wręcz niepewnie. Czuł jakby coś w jego środku kurczyło się z każdym kolejnym słowem. Całkowicie zapomniał o tym, co chciał mu powiedzieć.

— Lou? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? Masz jutro pracę.

W jego oczach ponownie zebrały się łzy.

— Tęskniłem za twoim głosem — powiedział, zanim zdążył to przemyśleć. Multum myśli szalało w jego głowie. Zayn westchnął cicho po drugiej stronie.

— Powinieneś iść spać, Loueh. Musisz wstać za parę godzin.— Uśmiechnął się, siadając na łóżku i przeczesując poplątane przez żel włosy. Zakręciło mu się nieco w głowie, co oznaczało, że jego organizm nie przetrawił jeszcze wszystkiego z szalonej nocy.

— Nie tęsknisz za mną? — Jego głos załamał się delikatnie.

— Tęsknię — przyznał, zamykając oczy, aby nie pozwolić sobie na łzy. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa, którego poduszka z powrotem była przemoczona.

— Nie możemy już przejść do momentu, kiedy wszystko wraca do normy? Nie mogę znieść tej całej ciszy — mówił, pociągając nosem. Zayn przełknął ślinę. Szum w jego głowie nie pomagał mu w zebraniu myśli. — Proszę, po prostu zostawmy to za sobą — dodał.

— Nie mogę, Lou — szepnął. — Zasługujesz na coś lepszego niż to wszystko.

— Co jeśli nie chcę niczego innego? — zapytał wyzywająco i nie był pewny czy to on chce zaczynać tę walkę, czy może cztery piwa które wypił przy grze nagle przejęły kontrolę.

— Chcesz — odparł pewnie. — Po prostu jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło, ale pewnego dnia byś to zrozumiał.

— Nie. Chcę tylko ciebie.

Zayn westchnął cicho, zaciskając mocniej powieki, przez co samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku.

— Czy ty jesteś pijany? — Po drugiej stronie nastała cisza. Nie chciał go okłamać, ale jednocześnie, gdyby potwierdził jego przypuszczenia to tylko dałoby mu pretekst do zakończenia tej rozmowy. — Idź spać, Loueh, śpij słodko.

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć połączenie było już zakończone. Odsunął telefon od swojej twarzy i już miał wybierać numer ponownie, jednak zrezygnował. Nie przekonałby go do swoich słów. Nie w tamtej chwili. Jedynie sprawiłby, że Zayn zrzuciłby wszystkie jego słowa na alkohol, co w ogóle nie było prawdą. Ciężko było to jednak udowodnić komuś, kto niejednokrotnie był zraniony w przeszłości.

Spojrzał na ekran telefonu. Dochodziła czwarta rano. Odłożył urządzenie na miejsce i postanowił zmusić się do snu, aby wykorzystać jak najlepiej cztery godziny, które mu pozostały. Jednak jego myśli nadal krążyły wokół bruneta i tego jak jego głos wydawał mu się nieco inny niż zazwyczaj. Niemalże jakby Zayn zmuszał się do tego, by zostać od niego jak najdalej. Chociaż sam tego nie chciał.


	4. "Zniszcz mnie."

_„I think my braces are breaking  
_ _And it's more than I can take”_

Zayn nie odzywał się od ich niedzielnej rozmowy. Nie odpisywał na wiadomości, nie odbierał telefonu. Jakby całkowicie zniknął, jakby odciął się od całego świata. Jednak w rzeczywistości Louis doskonale wiedział, że odciął się tylko od niego i powoli oswajał się z tą myślą. Mimo to każdego ranka, gdy wychodził do pracy patrzył na miejsce parkingowe, należące do Zayna, by zobaczyć, że jest puste, co oznaczało, że chłopak był już w pracy. Natomiast, gdy wracał, jego samochód był już na miejscu.

Ciemnoniebieski Volkswagen był starszy od ich obydwu. Zayn miał do niego sentyment, ponieważ przedtem należał do jego ojca. Jako dziecko był nim zawożony do szkoły i na różne przejażdżki z rodzicami. Samochód był więc prezentem, który miał dla niego duże znaczenie. Z resztą dla Louisa ten kawałek złomu również miał ogromne znaczenie. Po części to przez niego poznał Zayna. Co prawda nie zaczęło się dobrze, bo musiał wyjaśnić zadrapanie, które spowodował przez utratę równowagi na rowerze, ale ostatecznie mieli szansę się poznać, więc żaden z nich nie żałował tej sytuacji.

Zawsze mimowolnie uśmiechał się na widok tego samochodu. Od razu przypominał sobie ich poznanie i chociaż przeszli tak wiele to nadal było to pozytywne wspomnienie. Jednak kiedy tego dnia wyszedł tylnym wyjściem z kwiaciarni i z założonym na głowę kapturem wyszedł zza rogu, miał wrażenie, że dostanie zawału, gdy na chodniku zobaczył ciemnoniebieskie auto.

Zatrzymał się, niczym wryty w ziemię. Był na zewnątrz od paru minut, a kaptur jego bluzy zaczął już przesiąkać przez panującą ulewę. Jednak nie mógłby się tym przejąć w mniejszym stopniu. Jego myśli krążyły wokół ich ostatniej rozmowy i czuł, że kręci mu się w głowie. Czy był gotowy zobaczyć Zayna po raz pierwszy od trzynastu dni? _Żałosne_ , pomyślał o samym sobie, kiedy tylko to pytanie pojawiło się w jego głowie. Naciągnął kaptur bardziej na głowę i ruszył przed siebie. Auto mogło nawet nie należeć do Zayna. Bo niby co miałby robić w tej części miasta po pracy?

Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć sobie na to pytanie, wyszedł do głównej ulicy i zauważył opartego o ścianę bruneta, który skrywał się pod niewielkim daszkiem kwiaciarni. Nadal miał na sobie błękitną koszulę z małym logiem firmy, w której pracował na piersi, ale rękawy miał podwinięte do łokci i dwa górne guziki były rozpięte. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę, sprawiając, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Zayn uśmiechnął się szeroko, przez co Louis wstrzymał na chwilę oddech. Czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku i klatce piersiowej, ale starał się to zignorować. Nie rozumiał jak mocno tęsknił, dopóki nie zobaczył go tuż przed sobą. Chciał rzucić mu się na szyję i nigdy więcej nie wypuszczać go z objęć, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Jedynie stał w deszczu i patrzył na niego, jakby chciał nacieszyć się tym widokiem, zanim ponownie zniknie.

— Hej, Loueh — odezwał się. — Byłem w okolicy i pomyślałem, że może potrzebujesz podwózki. Wiesz, ze względu na deszcz, żebyś się nie przeziębił czy coś — mówił, chowając ręce w kieszeniach. Był zdenerwowany i Louis doskonale to widział. Wiedział też, że Zayn nigdy nie bywa w tej okolicy i tym razem też nie pojawił się w niej przypadkiem. To mogło oznaczać jedynie, że nadal mu zależało. Tłumiona przez ostatnie dni nadzieja odżyła, wywołując delikatny uśmiech na jego twarzy.

— Jasne, dzięki — odparł cicho.

Zayn przeszedł szybkim krokiem do auta i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, po czym teatralnie zaprosił Louisa by wsiadł do środka. Tak też zrobił, a kiedy już zajął miejsce i drzwi zostały zamknięte, przygryzł dolną wargę, by ukryć rosnący uśmiech. Chociaż atmosfera między nimi była bardziej napięta niż do tej pory to cieszył się obecnością Zayna.

Podczas jazdy żaden z nich się nie odezwał.

Zayn był skupiony na drodze, chociaż znał ją wręcz na pamięć i w tej części miasta nie było zbyt dużego ruchu. Obecność Louisa tak blisko niego po prawie dwóch tygodniach była dla niego nieco przytłaczająca. Obiecywał sobie, że pozostanie z daleka od niego, pozwoli mu wieść spokojne życie na jakie zasługiwał, ale nie potrafił. Gdy tylko rozpętała się ulewa nie mógł przestać myśleć o Louisie i tym jaki przemoczony wróci do domu. Z jego kiepską odpornością następnego dnia byłby przeziębiony. Dlatego kiedy tylko Zayn wyszedł z pracy od razu podjechał pod kwiaciarnię. Niestety drzwi były już zamknięte i przez chwilę myślał, że się spóźnił, ale postanowił zaczekać parę minut z nadzieją, że chłopak jest po prostu na zapleczu.

W jego głowie panował chaos. Z jednej strony chciał przeprosić za to, że zostawił Louisa kolejny raz i prosić by o tym zapomnieli, ale doskonale wiedział, że zostałby od razu przyjęty z powrotem. Ba! Louis rzuciłby mu na szyję i z płaczem mówił jak bardzo cieszy się, że mają to już za sobą. Dlatego Zayn nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Czasami musisz spojrzeć na wszystko z perspektywy drugiej osoby, aby zobaczyć jak bardzo ją niszczysz. Nie był dla niego wystarczająco dobry, nigdy nie będzie. Przynajmniej tylko o tym potrafił myśleć, gdy zerknął na siedzącego obok Louisa, który był skulony na swoim miejscu, aby ogrzać się w ciepłym powietrzu, padającym z nawiewu po stronie pasażera. Nienawidził siebie za to, że przyprawił go o tyle cierpienia. Gdyby tylko mógł to wszystko by naprawił, ale nie mógł, ponieważ nie tak działa życie i czasami ranimy osoby, na których zależy nam najbardziej.

Zaparkował na swoim miejscu i wyłączył silnik, a kiedy spojrzał na Louisa, nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy pierwszy raz od wejścia do auta. Poczuł jak jego gardło się zaciska. Już nie patrzył na niego tak jak robił to kiedyś. Brakowało mu tego błysku w oczach, który tak pokochał i doskonale wiedział, że to jego wina. Przez moment jednak zastanawiał się nad tym, czy może ktoś inny teraz budzi te radosne iskierki. Myśl o tym, że ktokolwiek inny mógłby trzymać Louisa w swoich ramionach i gładzić jego miękki, puszyste włosy, gdy zasypia była dla niego tak bolesna, że musiał odwrócić wzrok.

Tymczasem w głowie Louisa szalało od wszystkich wspomnień ich pocałunków w samochodzie, w którym siedzieli. Wszelkie nocne przejażdżki kończące się pod ich blokiem, gdy siedzieli na jednym siedzeniu, by trzymać siebie jak najbliżej, a ich twarze były tak blisko siebie. Mógłby oddać wszystko, by dotknąć dłonią jego krótkiego zarostu i poczuć jak delikatnie kłuje opuszki jego palców. Był tak blisko niego, a zarazem nigdy nie był dalej. Kiedy Zayn odwrócił wzrok miał wrażenie, że chwilowe połączenie między nimi legło w gruzach, że wszystko co mieli do tej pory legło w gruzach i już nie będą w stanie tego naprawić. Chociaż widział dokąd to wszystko zmierzało to i tak był gotowy zbierać najdrobniejsze kawałki, by tylko wrócili do tego co mieli jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu.

— Dz-dziękuję za podwózkę — odezwał się Louis, czekając aż Zayn ponownie na niego spojrzy. Zamiast tego chłopak jedynie uśmiechnął się łagodnie, patrząc na obracające się w jego dłoniach klucze.

— Nie musisz mi dziękować, Loueh — odparł. Szatyn poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać tej sytuacji. Otworzył drzwi i zaczął wychodzić na zewnątrz. — Zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko — dodał cicho, bardziej do siebie, jednak Louis to usłyszał. Zayn podążył jego śladem i wysiadł z auta, a kiedy zamknął drzwi uniósł głowę i spojrzał na stojącego po drugiej stronie chłopaka.

— Co? — zapytał bezgłośnie.

Pokiwał przecząco głową, przekręcając kluczyk w zamku.

— Chodź, przeziębisz się.

Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie zamierzał się kłócić. Przynajmniej nie w czasie ulewy, która ponownie moczyła kaptur jego bluzy. Schował ręce do kieszeni i ruszył w stronę klatki schodowej. Zayn dogonił go chwilę później i szli równym tempem, aż do drzwi wejściowych, w których przepuścił Louisa. W klatce było nieco duszno, ale jedocześnie było ciepło, więc żaden z nich nie narzekał. Zaczekali chwilę na windę, a kiedy weszli do środka Louis wcisnął przyciski siódmego i dziesiątego piętra.

— Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? — zapytał, gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się, sprawiając, że byli ze sobą uwięzieni na jakieś dwie minuty. Nie miał wiele czasu, ale i tak nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby nie spróbował wszystkiego się dowiedzieć. W końcu taka okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć.

Zayn westchnął, zamykając oczy. Doskonale wiedział, że chodzi o to co powiedział w aucie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Louis tego nie usłyszał albo przynajmniej już przy samochodzie zrozumiał, że nie ma ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Wzruszył ramionami, otwierając oczy.

— Nie wiem — odparł zgodnie z prawdą. — To taki odruch.

Louis ponownie zmarszczył brwi.

— Odruch — powtórzył cicho, jakby próbował zrozumieć co to dokładnie miało znaczyć. — Więc nie miałeś tego na myśli?

— Miałem. Po prostu nie zamierzałem mówić tego głośno.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo nie chcę robić ci nadziei, Lou — powiedział, odwracając się, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Niemalże błagał, by zostawił ten temat, by żył swoim życiem i nie rozumiał dlaczego Louis tego nie robił.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał ponownie, jednak jego głos był tym razem bardziej cichy. Zayn spuścił wzrok na podłogę i przeczesał nerwowo włosy, zaciskając zęby. Nie był w stanie wyjaśnić wszystkiego, o czym myślał. Louis z ciężko bijącym sercem podszedł bliżej niego i położył dłoń na jego policzku, zmuszając Zayna do spojrzenia w jego oczy.

— Zasługujesz na więcej — szepnął Zayn, na co Louis parsknął. Zabrał dłoń z twarzy chłopaka i cofnął się o krok. Drzwi windy otworzyły się, gdy znaleźli się na jego piętrze. Akurat w momencie, kiedy zaczął rozumieć dlaczego go zostawił.

— Pracuję w kwiaciarni. Nigdy nie skończyłem studiów, nie mam dyplomu, nie jestem w niczym dobry i ledwo stać mnie na mieszkanie, w którym mieszkam. Jeśli ktokolwiek zasługuje na więcej to ty, Zayn — odparł zdenerwowany, po czym odwrócił się i skierował do swoich drzwi. Wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni i włożył go w zamek, ale zanim zdążył otworzyć drzwi, Zayn oparł o nie swoją dłoń. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Brunet przysunął się i położył drugą dłoń na podbródku Louisa, zmuszając go by patrzył mu w oczy.

— Nigdy tak nie mów — powiedział, czując, że cała sytuacja wymknęła mu się spod kontroli. — Nie mam na myśli materialnych rzeczy, Loueh. To co jest w tobie jest najważniejsze, nie to co posiadasz. Jesteś najwspanialszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i dlatego musiałem odejść. Nie jestem dla ciebie dobry, wyniszczam cię.

W oczach Louisa zebrały się łzy. Zanim zdążył przemyśleć wszystko co usłyszał, odwrócił się i położył dłonie na twarzy Zayna. Po jego policzkach spłynęły pojedyncze łzy.

— W takim razie rób to dalej. Zniszcz mnie. Mam to gdzieś. Tak długo jak będziesz obok nie dbam o nic innego. — Patrzył błagalnie w jego oczy, szukając w nich potwierdzenia, że Zayn pragnie go tak bardzo jak Louis pragnął jego. — Potrzebuję cię, dlaczego tego nie rozumiesz?

Zayn pochylił się i połączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, rozkoszując się bliskością Louisa. Miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki odkąd ostatnio dotykał jego ust, odkąd trzymał swoje dłonie na jego ciele. Chociaż jego bluza była przemoczona to Zayn czuł ciepło bijące od Louisa. Poczuł jakby jakaś magiczna siła przyciągała go coraz bliżej i całkowicie zapomniał o tym, że miał trzymać się od niego z daleka.

Skoro Louis chciał go mieć przy sobie i Zayn pragnął tego równie mocno to dlaczego miałby rezygnować? Adrenalina w jego organizmie sprawiała, że poddawał się pożądaniu, które odczuwał. Poddawał się temu płonącemu uczuciu, którym darzył Louisa od ostatnich lat. Przerwali pocałunek i spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Ich serca biły w równie szybkim tempie, kiedy na siebie patrzyli.

— Wejdziesz do środka? — zapytał niepewnie Louis. Zayn zawahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie skinął głową.

Liam pomagał Perrie i Jade z szykowaniem przyjęcia urodzinowego, więc Louis mógł odetchnąć z ulgą ze względu na puste mieszkanie. Miał nadzieję, że uda im się utrzymać to w tajemnicy, żeby jego współlokator nie dopytywał go o wszystko i nie upewniał się co pięć sekund, czy na pewno Louis jest pewny, że postępuje dobrze. Głupie pytania. Jak mógłby postępować źle, skoro sprawiało to, że Zayn był z powrotem obok?

Zjedli pizzę, którą Louis zamówił tuż przed wyjściem z kwiaciarni. W trakcie oglądali film w sypialni, rozkoszując się tym jak blisko siebie byli. Obydwaj zdążyli już zapomnieć jak mocno połączyły ich wspólne seanse. Każdy z nich miał niesamowitą potrzebę komentowania prawie każdej minuty filmu, przez co wymieniali tysiące spostrzeżeń i tworzyli jeszcze więcej własnych teorii na temat fabuły.

Jednocześnie chociaż mówili tak dużo w trakcie tych kilku godzin, które spędzili razem to zwinnie omijali temat ich samych. Nawet wśród swoich teorii robili wszystko by nie nawiązać do sytuacji, w której się znajdowali. Chociaż do Zayna powoli docierało to jak duży błąd popełniają to nie chciał nic zmieniać. Przynajmniej nie w tamtej chwili.

Louis zasnął na drugim filmie, który oglądali. Obejmował Zayna w talii, leżąc na jego klatce piersiowej. Tak bardzo tęsknił za takim zasypianiem, za spokojem, który odczuwał mając tuż obok siebie Zayna, który delikatnie gładził go po włosach. Gdyby tylko mógł zatrzymać się w czasie na pewno wybrałby właśnie ten moment. Chociaż jednocześnie nie mógł się doczekać, aż zaspany chłopak będzie pierwszym co zobaczy po przebudzeniu, a jego poranny, zachrypnięty głos przywita go radośnie jak robił to za każdym razem, gdy spali w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Powoli otwierał oczy, czując wibrację telefonu pod poduszką i narastający, stłumiony poszewką dźwięk budzika. Zaspany sięgnął po urządzenie i wyciszył je, włączając drzemkę. Poleżał przez chwilę na boku, próbując przyzwyczaić się do tego jak jasno było w jego pokoju, a kiedy już mu się to udało przekręcił się na drugi bok. Miał ochotę przytulić się do ciepłego ciała Zayna, ale ku jego zaskoczeniu, miejsce obok było puste. Poczuł jak jego serce przyśpieszyło, dudniąc mocno w klatce piersiowej. Usiadł, rozglądając się wokół i zauważył skrawek papieru na szafce nocnej. Zacisnął usta. Przez chwilę niepewnie na niego patrzył, a kiedy zebrał w sobie nieco odwagi, sięgnął po niego. Jego dłoń delikatnie drżała, gdy rozwijał liścik.

_„Przepraszam, Loueh. Nie mogę.”_

Zakręciło mu się w głowie.

Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na starannie napisane słowa, czytając je kolejny raz z nadzieją, że źle to zrozumiał. Jednak w głębi siebie wiedział. Już poprzedniego dnia powinien był pogodzić się z tym, że chociaż Zayn dbał o to by nie przeziębił się przez spacer w deszczu to nie oznaczało to, że do siebie wracają. Od dawna wiedział, że oddalają się od siebie, chociaż usilnie próbował zatrzymać wszystko tak jak to było przedtem.

Zayn nie był już jego, nie chciał być.

Poczuł, że coś w nim pęka. Wypuścił drżące powietrze, czując gorące łzy, spływające po jego policzkach. Ze złością zgniótł kartkę w dłoniach i wyrzucił ją na drugi koniec pokoju. Opadł z powrotem na poduszki, zakrył się kołdrą i rozpłakał jak małe dziecko.

Jak wiele razy jedna osoba może złamać ci serce?


	5. "Kocham go."

_„Each time I take you back  
_ _You bring one thousand cracks”_

Był pewny, że znowu na niego patrzyła.

Jego dłoń drżała łagodnie, gdy wlewał do swojego kubka odrobinę białego rumu. Odstawił szklaną butelkę na wyspę kuchenną, na której stały inne alkohole i dopełnił swój kubek colą, wrzucając jeszcze przed tym plasterek cytryny. Usiadł na kanapie tuż obok Liama, który usilnie próbował coś wytłumaczyć Niallowi, ale ten wyglądał jakby odpłynął myślami do innej krainy. Nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, gdy wrócił do stolika. Każdy był nadal pochłonięty rozmową w mniejszych grupach i wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Przez cały wieczór próbował udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. Chociaż w ich paczce można było powiedzieć o wszystkim to nie chciał przyznawać się przed przyjaciółmi, że kolejny raz pozwolił Zaynowi wrócić do swojego życia. A już tym bardziej nie chciał, aby dowiedzieli się, że była to ewidentnie przygoda na jedną noc, która niczego między nimi nie zmieniła. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle, więc szybko upił dość spory łyk swojego drinka. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na płacz, szczególnie na urodzinach Perrie. To ona miała być gwiazdą wieczoru i nie zamierzał w żaden sposób jej przyćmić.

Od czasu do czasu dodawał coś od siebie do rozmowy Nialla z Liamem, próbując za wszelką cenę uniknąć rozmowy z siedzącymi naprzeciwko dziewczynami, których kompletnie nie znał. Dopił swojego drinka, a kiedy spojrzał w kierunku wyspy kuchennej Perrie patrzyła na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego nie potrafił odczytać. Posłał jej uśmiech, na co łagodnie westchnęła i odwróciła głowę z powrotem w stronę Grega, znajomego z pracy, który z przejęciem opowiadał jej jakąś historię. Louis odstawił swój kubek na stolik przed sobą, po czym wstał z kanapy.

— Gdzie idziesz? — zapytał Liam. Wypił tak dużo, że zaczął łagodnie bełkotać, co nieco rozbawiło Louisa.

— Przewietrzyć się — odparł. — Też chcesz? — zapytał, wiedząc, że wkrótce jego współlokator będzie tego potrzebował. Jednak w tamtej chwili pokiwał przecząco głową, unosząc swój kubek do góry, zanim upił z niego zdecydowanie zbyt dużo jak na jego stan.

Na przyjęciu nie było żadnych osób spoza grona znajomych Perrie i Jade, więc Louis wiedział, że nic się nie stanie jeśli zostawi na chwilę Liama z równie pijanym Niallem. Planował wrócić za chwilę i mieć na nich oko, jednakże w tamtym momencie naprawdę potrzebował chłodnego powietrza. Starał się unikać wszelkich spojrzeń, kiedy kierował się w stronę otwartych, przeszklonych drzwi. Wyszedł z pokoju i przeszedł na sam brzeg balkonu, stając przed dwoma dużymi, wiklinowymi fotelami. Oparł ręce o barierkę balkonu i spojrzał w niebo. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy gwiazdy, ponieważ ten widok zawsze nieco go uspokajał, jednak noc była pochmurna i mógł patrzeć jedynie na ciemne chmury.

Westchnął, zamykając oczy.

Z całych sił próbował wyrzucić Zayna z głowy, ale alkohol zaburzał jego racjonalne myślenie. Miał wrażenie, że z każdą minutą potrzeba wybrania jego numeru narasta. Czy to było aż tak złe, że chciał usłyszeć jego głos?

Otworzył ponownie oczy, gdy usłyszał stukanie obcasów na płytkach. Perrie patrzyła na niego z łagodnym, zaniepokojonym uśmiechem. Stanęła tuż obok niego. Przełknął głośno ślinę, kiedy zrozumiał, że ona o wszystkim wie, że już zniszczył jej urodziny swoimi dramatami. W jego oczach momentalnie zebrały się łzy i tym razem nie próbował ich powstrzymywać. Blondynka sięgnęła do jego twarzy i wierzchem dłoni wytarła mokry policzek, zatrzymując spływające łzy.

— Zayn do mnie dzwonił — odpowiedziała na pytanie, które kłębiło się w głowie Louisa. — Poprosił, żebym miała na ciebie oko.

— Tak strasznie przepraszam, Pezz — powiedział cicho. Jego głos łamał się, sprawiając, że dziewczyna również miała ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Shhh, nie masz mnie za co przepraszać — odparła, starając się zachować spokój. — To nie twoja wina, Lou — dodała, wyciągając do niego ramiona i chwilę później tkwił w jej objęciach, chowając twarz w jej ramię. Delikatnie moczył łzami rękaw jej sukienki, jednak nie przejmowała się tym ani trochę. Wiedziała, że tego potrzebował, jej ubranie nie miało żadnego znaczenia w tamtej chwili.

— Kocham go.

— Wiem, kochanie.

Jego ciche łkanie łamało jej serce. Oddałaby wszystko, gdyby to miało sprawić, że Louis byłby szczęśliwy. Tak dawno nie widziała jego prawdziwego, radosnego uśmiechu. Miała wrażenie, że tak wiele rzeczy w nim pękło, że już nigdy nie zobaczy w nim tej radości, która kiedyś była codziennością. Wiedziała, że Zayn go złamie. Odkąd ich związek rozkwitał i obydwaj angażowali się każdą najmniejszą cząsteczką w budowę ich relacji, wiedziała, że to nie skończy się dobrze. Louis nie słuchał tego co mu mówili, więc jego przyjaciele odpuścili sobie wszelkie rady i po prostu obiecali sobie, że gdy wszystko dobiegnie końca i Louis będzie zniszczony to będą tuż obok by pomóc mu się pozbierać. Mieli mały promyczek nadziei, że może jednak ich związek nie dobiegnie końca, że może będą w stanie faktycznie wszystko przetrwać. Jednak najwyraźniej nie było im to pisane i obydwaj byli dogłębnie złamani. Louis płaczący w jej ramionach brzmiał niemalże identycznie jak Zayn łkający do słuchawki tego ranka. Jak mogli do tego dopuścić?

Chłopak próbował głęboko oddychać. Musiał dojść do siebie przed powrotem do mieszkania, nie mógł trzymać Perrie z dala od wszystkich. To było jej przyjęcie, każdy chciał choć przez chwilę z nią porozmawiać. Powoli dochodził do siebie, a ona przez cały ten czas trzymała go w ramionach i łagodnie gładziła dłonią jego plecy. Chłodny powiew wiatru sprawił, że drgnęła nieznacznie, ale wystarczająco by Louis to poczuł. Pociągnął nosem i poluźnił swój uścisk, sprawiając, że blondynka zrobiła to samo. Wyprostował się i spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Wracaj do środka, zamarzasz.

— Nie chcę zostawiać cię samego.

Uśmiechnął się ponownie czując nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Czym zasłużył sobie na to by mieć tak wspaniałych przyjaciół w swoim życiu?

— Jest w porządku, Pezz — odparł. Jego głos był delikatnie zachrypnięty, więc odchrząknął, zanim dodał: — Idź, doprowadzę się do ładu i zaraz wrócę.

— Mogę z tobą zaczekać.

— To twoje urodziny, powinnaś bawić się w środku ze wszystkimi znajomymi. — Zmarszczyła brwi. — Czuję się lepiej, naprawdę. A teraz idź i wypij chociaż jeden toast. Wiem, że najchętniej wyrzuciłabyś wszystkich i siedziała ze mną przez całą noc, ale nic mi nie będzie jak na chwilę odpuścisz. Dam sobie radę.

Zacisnęła usta i przez chwilę patrzyła mu prosto w oczy, jakby szukała jakiegokolwiek znaku, który jednak zatrzymałby ją na balkonie. Jednak Louis był pewny słów, które wypowiadał, więc westchnęła, rezygnując z dalszej walki. Fakt, że chłopak mógł się wypłakać bez tłumaczenia wszystkiego co zaszło przyniósł mu pewnego rodzaju ulgę, której kompletnie się nie spodziewał. Przychodząc na przyjęcie uważał, że będzie lepiej jeśli żadne z jego przyjaciół nie dowie się o poprzedniej nocy, ale w tamtej chwili uświadomił sobie jak głupie to było. Perrie zabrała od niego cząstkę ciężaru, który odczuwał. A może to po prostu siódma szklanka rumu z colą w końcu uderzyła w jego głowę?

— Pezz? — zawołał, kiedy stała już przy drzwiach balkonowych. Odwróciła głowę w jego stronę. — Dziękuję — dodał, na co posłała mu uśmiech i skinęła delikatnie głową, po czym wróciła do mieszkania i z powrotem został całkiem sam.

Naciągnął na dłonie rękawy cienkiego, czarnego swetra i przyłożył je do twarzy, ocierając resztki łez. Z powrotem podwinął rękawy do łokci, po czym oparł dłonie o poręcz balkonu i spojrzał w górę. Księżyc wyłaniał się zza ciemnych chmur, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć, że wszystko kiedyś przechodzi. Patrzył przez chwilę w górę. Był tylko on, blask księżyca i cicha muzyka dobiegająca z mieszkania jego przyjaciółek. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów, aż w końcu czuł, że jest gotowy dołączyć do przyjaciół.

Przeczesał dłonią włosy i ruszył w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Dzielił go od nich tylko jeden krok, gdy nagle ktoś wychodząc ze środka potknął się o próg. Odruchowo, nie do końca wiedząc co się dzieje, złapał czyjeś ramiona, a drobne dłonie chwyciły mocno jego sweter. Zachwiał się nieco, ale ostatecznie udało mu się utrzymać równowagę.

— Oops — szepnęła pijana dziewczyna, widząc przed sobą twarz Louisa.

— Jezu, strasznie przepraszam. — Obydwoje spojrzeli na wysokiego mężczyznę o ciemnobrązowych włosach, stojącego w progu. Góra jego różowej koszuli w małe, białe kropki była rozpięta, przez co można było zauważyć część jego tatuaży. Louis od razu zabrał swoje ręce z przedramion dziewczyny, ta jednak nadal trzymała się jego swetra. Podszedł bliżej i jedną ręką objął jej ramiona, przez co w końcu zabrała swoje ręce. — Przepraszam, ona trochę za dużo wypiła — powiedział, na co dziewczyna cicho zachichotała, przygryzając wargę. Patrzyła raz na szatyna, raz na Louisa, wprowadzając między nimi jeszcze bardziej niezręczną atmosferę. — Nic ci się nie stało?

— Och, mi? Nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku, ale ona powinna tu na chwilę usiąść — odparł, patrząc na dziewczynę, gdy wskazywał obydwojgu wiklinowe fotele.

— Tak, tak, na pewno. Taki jest plan — zapewnił chłopak, na co Louis skinął głową. Spojrzał w bok, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do pary przed nimi. Nie ruszyli się z miejsca nawet o krok.

— Okay, to ja już sobie pójdę — wskazał na zablokowane przez nich drzwi.

— Ach! Tak, jasne, przepraszam. — Przeszli w stronę foteli, więc Louis szybko wrócił do mieszkania.

Szatyn pomógł dziewczynie usiąść, a kiedy odwrócił się, zauważył, że zostali sami na balkonie. Westchnął sfrustrowany, przeczesując włosy. Blondynka zaśmiała się, obserwując swojego towarzysza. Prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak zażenowany jak w tamtym momencie. Wyciągnął butelkę wody z małego koszyka, który stał tuż za fotelami, odkręcił korek i podał ją dziewczynie, przykucając przed nią, na co ta podziękowała mu, pstrykając delikatnie palcem jego czarny kapelusz.

— Hannah — powiedział spokojnie. Czuł jakby jego policzki wręcz płonęły, kiedy wracał myślami do sytuacji sprzed paru minut. — Pewnego dnia cię zamorduję.


	6. "Co ty tu robisz?"

_„Even on my worst day, did I deserve, babe_

_All the hell you gave me?_ _”_

Oczy same mu się zamykały.

Od rana pielęgnował wszystkie rośliny w sklepie i sprzątnął zarówno główną część kwiaciarni jak i zaplecze. Tego dnia poza Xavierem nie pojawiali się inni klienci i po raz pierwszy od dawna, nie było żadnych zamówień na bukiety, wieńce czy innego rodzaju ozdoby, którymi mógłby się zająć. Rozglądał się wokoło, zastanawiając się co mógłby jeszcze zrobić, a kiedy nie znalazł sobie żadnego zajęcia spojrzał na wiszący zegar.

Dochodziła trzynasta. Poszedł na zaplecze, wyciągnął ze swojej torby laptop oraz ładowarkę i położył je na blacie tuż obok kasy fiskalnej. Zajął miejsce na starym, obrotowym fotelu, podłączył ładowarkę i włączył komputer. Zajęło mu to parę minut, zanim w końcu zobaczył swój pulpit główny. Systemowa tapeta, która parę dni temu zastąpiła jego zdjęcie z Zaynem wydawała mu się nieco zbyt krzykliwa. Mógł wybrać coś bardziej stonowanego, jednak tamtego dnia uznał, że potrzebuje w swoim życiu kolorów. To był jeden z tych dni, kiedy tak bardzo starał się ulepszyć swoje życie i układał mnóstwo planów, tylko po to by następnego dnia uznać je za zbyt popieprzone i wyrzucić do najbliższego kosza do śmieci. Tak też było w jego przypadku. Lista rzeczy, które chciał w sobie zmienić znalazła się w koszu, szafki, które przestawił, by zmienić coś w swoim pokoju, wróciły na swoje miejsce i ani razu nie odtworzył jeszcze nowej listy utworów wypełnionej wesołymi piosenkami, które miały wprowadzać go w pozytywny nastrój każdego ranka. Nawet prawie oddał z powrotem do sklepu zamówioną pod wpływem impulsu żółtą bluzę, jednak Liam powstrzymał go, zapewniając, że dobrze w niej wygląda. Chociaż nie był przekonany co do koloru i nie czuł się mentalnie gotowy na założenie go to postanowił zachować ją na przyszłość. Na razie czuł się bezpieczniej w swoich dotychczasowych, ciemnych kolorach. Wyjrzał zza lady ostatni raz, zanim włączył jeden z filmów, które miał na laptopie i zaczął go oglądać.

Lada w kwiaciarni była wysoka. Inez i Gregory Joli otworzyli sklep w połowie lat dziewięćdziesiątych, nie liczyli na nic wielkiego, jednak ich mała kwiaciarnia szybko przyciągnęła do siebie tłumy. W okolicy brakowało sklepu, który oferowałby świeże kwiaty, więc gdy w końcu się pojawił, zrobił furorę. Na początku oferowali niewielki asortyment, dzięki czemu prawie każdego dnia sprzedawali wszystko, co ze sobą przywieźli. Biznes rozkwitał, dzięki czemu pół roku później Inez i Gregory mogli wyremontować sklep, który kupili w okazyjnej cenie ze względu na znaczne zniszczenia w środku. Pracowali kilkanaście godzin dziennie nad malowaniem ścian, układaniem paneli oraz projektowaniem półek i lady z wynajętym stolarzem. Ze względu na swoje zamiłowanie do filmów wiedzieli, że chcą mieć możliwość oglądania ich wśród kwiatów, ale jednocześnie nie chcieli by było to dostrzegane przez klientów, dlatego też zaprojektowali ladę, która miała dwa piętra. Wyższe z nich, które znajdowało się na wysokości stu trzydziestu centymetrów było klasyczną, długą ladą sklepową, na której mogli odbierać należność oraz wydawać towar, natomiast czterdzieści centymetrów niżej znajdowała się nieco szersza lada, niewidoczna dla klientów, która umożliwiała realizację różnych bukietów oraz skrywała kasę fiskalną, różne gadżety oraz mniejsze narzędzia. Z zewnątrz stolarz wykonał przeróżne ozdobne wgłębienia w drewnie, sprawiając, że efekt końcowy zapierał dech w piersi. Podobne zdobienia były wykonane również na bocznych ścianach kilku półek oraz nogach stolików tak, by wszystkie elementy w kwiaciarni idealnie do siebie pasowały. Ciemne drewno idealnie kontrastowało z jasnoszarymi ścianami oraz biało-czarnymi panelami. Kiedy kwiaciarnia została ponownie otwarta miała nawet więcej klientów niż poprzednio.

Louis zakochał się we wnętrzu, gdy tylko pierwszy raz je zobaczył. Nigdy wcześniej nie przypuszczał, że mógłby pracować w takim miejscu, jednak rozglądając się wokół miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w domu, którego tak długi czas szukał. Inez to dostrzegła. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale patrząc na to jak rozglądał się po wnętrzu przypominał jej ją samą, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła odnowione wnętrze kwiaciarni. Wydawał jej się zagubiony i chociaż nie miał pojęcia o pielęgnacji roślin to postanowiła dać mu szansę. Przez kolejne cztery tygodnie uczyła go wszystkiego co sama wiedziała o gatunkach roślin, które mieli w ofercie, a kiedy był gotowy – zaczął zostawać sam w sklepie. Inez czasami do niego zaglądała, ale gdy tylko dostrzegła jak dobrze sobie radził, mogła zająć się w pełni schorowanym mężem. Tak też Louis otrzymał swój własny zestaw kluczy, dzięki czemu mógł samodzielnie otwierać i zamykać sklep. Tak też robił już dobrych kilka miesięcy.

Godziny mijały, a on kompletnie nie odczuwał upływu czasu. Jednak z każdą kolejną minutą docierało do niego, że ten dzień jest inny niż te w ostatnich tygodniach. Czuł się dobrze, czuł się wypoczęty po tym jak pierwszy raz od trzynastu dni nie śnił o Zaynie. Uznał to za znak. Jego życie trwało dalej i on musiał żyć dalej, nawet jeśli życie bez Zayna wydawało się czymś obcym i przerażającym. Musiał nauczyć się żyć sam, ale przede wszystkim musiał nauczyć się jak kochać samego siebie bez nikogo tuż obok. Chociaż ta wizja zawsze była dla niego przerażająca to tego dnia miał wrażenie, że jest w stanie to zrobić. Oczywiście potrzebował czasu, potrzebował poznać samego siebie i był na to gotowy.

Dźwięk dzwoneczka zawieszonego nad drzwiami rozległ się po kwiaciarni, wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Dopiero w tamtej chwili zauważył, że minęła prawie połowa kolejnego filmu, a on nie pamiętał z niego praktycznie nic poza pierwszymi minutami. Szybko zatrzymał odtwarzanie i z uśmiechem wstał z miejsca, by przywitać nowego klienta. Jego uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął, gdy z zaskoczeniem patrzył na stojącego przed nim Liama. Z nieco uniesionymi brwiami spojrzał na zegarek. Dwadzieścia pięć minut po piętnastej.

— Hej, Liam — przywitał się. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Hej — przywitał się wesoło, ale nieco niepewnie Liam. — Co? Byliśmy umówieni z Perrie i Jade. Nie pamiętasz?

Zmarszczył brwi. Był przekonany, że nie ma żadnych planów na aktualny tydzień. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, jego przyjaciel widząc jego zakłopotany wyraz twarzy szybko dodał:

— Nie musimy iść, jeśli nie masz ochoty. Możemy po prostu wrócić do domu. Dziewczyny na pewno zrozumieją.

— Nie, nie — odparł, przeczesując włosy, by nieco się uspokoić. Nie wiedział dlaczego myśl wyjścia z przyjaciółmi nieco go zestresowała. — Tylko nie pamiętałem, że byliśmy umówieni, ale możemy iść. Żaden problem — wyjaśnił. — A gdzie idziemy?

— Na pizzę do Pilgrims. Dziewczyny zarezerwowały stolik, Perrie powinna być tam po szesnastej, więc mamy podesłać jej co będziemy chcieli jeść.

Louis skinął głową, zastanawiając się na co miałby ochotę. Wyciągnął z zaplecza składane krzesło i postawił je za ladą, aby Liam mógł usiąść. Mimo, że klientów nie było to nie lubił zamykać wcześniej, chociaż właściciele nigdy nie robili mu problemów z tego powodu. Liam też doskonale wiedział, że wyjdą z kwiaciarni dopiero o siedemnastej, miał nawet nadzieję, że uda im się nieco porozmawiać. Przez ostatnie tygodnie martwiło go zachowanie Louisa i ostatnie dni były dla niego mocno dezorientujące. Nie do końca wiedział, czy powinien wspierać przyjaciela w próbowaniu nowych rzeczy, czy raczej przekonywać go o tym, że nie musi niczego zmieniać i wystarczy, że da sobie trochę czasu. Jednak, gdy tylko Louis zapytał go o to jak było w pracy – cały plan rozmowy legł w gruzach. Starał się opowiedzieć zwięźle, jednak z każdym kolejnym słowem na nowo budziła się w nim frustracja, którą odczuwał kilka godzin wcześniej. Terminy goniły cały dział księgowości w firmie, w której pracował i główna księgowa nie pomagała wszystkim w opanowaniu sytuacji, a dodatkowo potęgowała stres pracowników. Kiedy więc Louis zadał pytanie, Liam mógł w końcu wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co tłumił przez ostatnie dni.

Tak też półtorej godziny minęło im w mgnieniu. Gdy wybiła siedemnasta, zamknęli kwiaciarnię i pojechali w stronę pizzerii. Muzyka w radiu przygrywała cicho ich rozmowie. Miasto nie było zatłoczone, więc szybko dotarli do miejsca docelowego. Obie dziewczyny czekały na nich w środku, pogrążone w rozmowie. Gdy tylko ich zauważyły, wstały z miejsc, by przywitać się z przyjaciółmi, po czym cała czwórka usiadła z powrotem przy stoliku. Perrie nie rozmawiała z Louisem od swoich urodzin. Dawała mu czas i przestrzeń, której zdaniem Liama potrzebował. Wszyscy wokół obchodzili się z nim jak z jajkiem, zamiast porozmawiać z nim wprost co kilkukrotnie proponowała już blondynka. Za każdym razem jednak przekonywali ją, by jeszcze się z tym wstrzymała.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie mieli nic przeciwko — zaczęła Jade, patrząc raz na Liama, raz na Louisa. — Zaprosiłam kolegę z pracy na nasz wieczór gier. Nie wiem czy pojawi się w tym tygodniu, czy w kolejnym, ale obiecał, że przyjdzie.

Obydwaj przyjęli to bardzo pogodnie, co pozwoliło jej odetchnąć z ulgą. Zazwyczaj przed zaproszeniem nowej osoby najpierw pytali pozostałych czy nie będzie z tym problemu, więc nieco stresowało ją złamanie zasad w tym przypadku. Atmosfera jednak szybko się rozluźniła i przeskakiwali między różnymi tematami. Louis i Perrie w międzyczasie wymieniali znaczące spojrzenia. Dziewczyna miała dość zastanawiania się, chciała wiedzieć na co dokładnie mają się szykować ze strony przyjaciela, tymczasem on starał się unikać jej wzroku jak tylko potrafił. Miał nadzieję, że nie podejmie tego tematu, jednak gdy kelner postawił przed nimi dwie pizzę i zostawił ich z powrotem samych – Perrie postanowiła, że nie będzie dłużej czekała.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić, Loueh? — zapytała. Liam i Jade spojrzeli z zaskoczeniem na dziewczynę, jednak wzrok Louisa był wbity w stolik. — Co chcesz zrobić odnośnie sytuacji z Zaynem? — sprostowała, chociaż chłopak doskonale wiedział, co miała na myśli.

— Myślę, że jestem gotowy zamknąć ten rozdział — odparł.

Chociaż jego oczy były nieco zaszklone przez łzy, które się w nich zebrały to jego głos nie załamał się ani na moment. Był pewny swoich słów. Może nie do końca panował jeszcze nad swoją reakcją na przywoływanie Zayna w rozmowie i wiedział, że minie trochę czasu zanim dźwięk jego imienia przestanie być dla niego bolesny to musiał ruszyć dalej. Ich wspólny czas dobiegł końca. Uśmiechnął się smutno, myśląc o tym. Miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek zastąpi go u boku Zayna – da mu to, czego Louis nie potrafił, ponieważ mimo tego jak bolesne były dla niego ostatnie tygodnie, to w jego mniemaniu Zayn zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze na świecie.


	7. "Czy my się już nie spotkaliśmy?"

_„I dreamed about you nearly every night this week  
How many secrets can you keep?”_

— Tak, mamo. Wszystko u mnie w porządku — powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem, przecierając wolną dłonią oczy. — Przepraszam, że nie dzwoniłem wcześniej, ale codziennie byłem w pracy, a później rozpakowywałem rzeczy, które zabrałem w zeszłym tygodniu.

— I jak? Podróż bardzo je zgniotła?

— Tragicznie. — Zaśmiał się. — Musiałem jednak kupić żelazko. Obejrzałem chyba z pięć instruktarzy, zanim zacząłem prasować, a i tak ustawiłem zbyt wysoką temperaturę przy pierwszej koszuli i przypaliłem kołnierzyk.

Kobieta wybuchła śmiechem. Zakrył twarz poduszką, rozkoszując się chłodem poszewki na jego rozpalonej z zażenowania skórze, po czym zapytał mamę o jej wycieczkę z Robinem i z uśmiechem słuchał jak wszystko dokładnie mu opisywała. Rozmawiali przez prawie godzinę, dopóki jego brzuch nie zaczął głośno burczeć, przypominając mu, że nie zjadł jeszcze śniadania. Pożegnali się, po czym podniósł się z telefonem w dłoni i przeszedł do kuchni. Odłożył urządzenie na mały, kwadratowy stolik i włączył radio, stojące na parapecie nad stołem. Zajrzał do lodówki, przez chwilę zastanawiał się co zjeść, a następnie wyciągnął kilka jajek, masło oraz pomidora i zajął się przyrządzaniem jajecznicy, podśpiewując pod nosem piosenki z radia.

Gdy jego śniadanie oraz gorąca zielona herbata były już gotowe, usiadł po turecku na krześle i zabrał się za jedzenie. Co jakiś czas wyglądał przez okno, przyglądając się jak chłopak pracujący w kwiaciarni rozstawia różne rodzaje kwiatów na zewnątrz. Robił to zazwyczaj, gdy miał świeżą dostawę ciętych kwiatów, chyba, że pogoda mu na to nie pozwalała. Jednak tego dnia świeciło słońce i nie zanosiło się na deszcz, więc Louis liczył, że wystawa przyciągnie nowych klientów. Po części miał rację, Harry obserwując jego poczynania myślał o tym, że to jest ten dzień. Ten dzień, w którym pójdzie do kwiaciarni i spróbuje porozmawiać z chłopakiem, który zawrócił mu w głowie. Dokończył śniadanie, wrzucił brudne naczynia do zlewu, a następnie ruszył pod prysznic.

Po prawie dwóch godzinach spędzonych na czytaniu teorii spiskowych na Reddicie oraz śpiewaniu do szczotki do włosów przed lustrem był prawie gotowy do wyjścia. Siedział na niepościelonym łóżku, zawiązując sznurówki białych tenisówek, a gdy sięgnął po telefon akurat dostał wiadomość od Jade. Przełknął ślinę, odczytując pytanie dziewczyny. Zaczął pisać wiadomość, potwierdzającą, że pojawi się jutro na ich spotkaniu, po czym usunął ją i przez chwilę patrzył na puste pole tekstowe, które po chwili wypełnił informacją, że jednak nie będzie przyjdzie, ale tę wiadomość również usunął. Zacisnął usta, pisząc kolejne zdanie, które ostatecznie też zostało usunięte. Westchnął sfrustrowany, po czym zablokował ekran i schował urządzenie do kieszeni. Pomyślał, że odpisze później, w zależności od tego jak pójdzie jego spotkanie z chłopakiem z kwiaciarni.

Czy miałbyś może ochotę wybrać się ze mną na kawę? Zbyt oficjalnie. Hej, chciałbyś może wyskoczyć na kawę? Zbyt nieoficjalnie. A co jeśli on nie lubi kawy? Może bezpieczniej wymyślić coś innego? Kino, prawie każdy lubi kino, więc to powinno być w porządku. Czy w ogóle w kinie jest aktualnie coś ciekawego? Może po prostu zaproś go na piwo. Nie, brzmi jakbym chciał się z nim zakumplować. Nie chcę być tylko jego kolegą. Co jeśli nie jestem w jego typie? Albo uzna, że jestem dla niego zbyt nudny? O co właściwie miałem go zapytać?

Myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie coraz mocniej z każdym krokiem, który zbliżał go do kwiaciarni. Ostatecznie, kiedy położył dłoń na klamce jego umysł był kompletnie pusty, a jego żołądek sprawiał, że był bliski zwymiotowania. Gdyby w tamtej chwili ktokolwiek zapytał go o to jak ma na imię to nie byłby w stanie odpowiedzieć. Woń kwiatów uderzyła w niego po wejściu do sklepu i w tamtej chwili nie wiedział kompletnie nic. Gdy Louis wyłonił się zza szafki z bukietem żółtych kwiatów w dłoni, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie był pewny, że zemdleje. Stał w miejscu wgapiając się w chłopaka. Był ubrany cały na czarno, jak prawie zawsze, co sprawiało, że wydawał się jeszcze drobniejszy niż był w rzeczywistości. Wiedział, że coś do niego mówi, ponieważ widział jak jego usta się poruszają, ale słowa kompletnie do niego nie docierały. Przełknął ślinę, gdy sprzedawca odwrócił się do niego plecami i ruszył w stronę wysokiej lady. Nie spuścił z niego wzroku nawet na chwilę.

Louis odstawił bukiet za ladę, aby wrócić do niego, kiedy skończy obsługiwać klienta, po czym przetarł ręce małym ręcznikiem i ruszył w stronę Harry’ego.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — zapytał, na co chłopak naprzeciwko wstrzymał powietrze. Jego akcent był o wiele mocniejszy niż go sobie zapamiętał, a już na pewno był mocniejszy od tego, który sobie wyobrażał.

— Przepraszam, o coś pytałeś?

Louis uśmiechnął się szerzej.

— Poszukuje pan czegoś konkretnego?

— Moja mama ma urodziny — powiedział szybko. — Tak, moja mama ma urodziny — potwierdził dumny z tego co wymyślił na poczekaniu, przez co miał ochotę uderzyć samego siebie w twarz.

— Och, wszystkiego najlepszego dla niej — odparł chłopak, rozglądając się po sklepie. — Interesują pana bukiety, pudełka z kwiatami, pojedyncze sztuki czy może chciałby pan coś w doniczce?

Harry zamrugał kilka razy.

— Właściwie nie wiem. Co polecasz? — Poczuł jak jego policzki stają się gorące. Jego serce biło tak szybko jak prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej.

— Chyba najlepiej jeśli pokażę panu wszystko co wymieniłem — stwierdził, patrząc mu w oczy. — Proszę za mną — dodał, przechodząc za jeden z drewnianych stojaków wypełniony kwiatami.

Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Pokazywał mu różne kwiaty cięte, które mógłby ozdobić jako pojedyncze sztuki, bądź połączyć w bukiet oraz wskazywał różnego rodzaju rośliny doniczkowe, po czym przeszli w stronę lady, gdzie Louis pokazał mu kilka zdjęć pudełek wypełnionych żywymi, bądź sztucznymi kwiatami, które robił już na zamówienie. Widząc jednak, że Harry nadal nie wie na co się zdecydować zaczął wymieniać wady i zalety każdej z opcji. Jego oczy błyszczały, gdy o wszystkim opowiadał i Harry był w stanie myśleć tylko o tym, że nigdy w życiu nie spotkał kogoś piękniejszego. Miał ochotę go dotknąć tylko po to, by upewnić się, że chłopak jest prawdziwy i choć przychodziło mu to z trudem, powstrzymywał się, by tego nie zrobić.

— Co pan o tym myśli? — zapytał, zamykając mały album ze zdjęciami.

— Ch-chyba zdecyduję się na te w doniczce — powiedział drżącym głosem. Louis skinął głową i ruszył w stronę odpowiedniej półki.

— Który kolor?

— Który ty byś wziął?

Louis przyjrzał się uważnie kwiatom.

— Ten — odparł, biorąc w dłonie małą doniczkę z orchideą o biało-różowych płatkach.

— W takim razie wezmę jego — odparł, na co Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— W porządku! Czy wypisać panu do niego bilecik?

Z twoim numerem, tak, poproszę.

— Nie, dziękuję — odparł wbrew temu, co podpowiadał mu jego umysł.

Louis postawił na ladzie doniczkę, po czym przywiązał do jednej z łodyg małą, różową wstążkę, a następnie nabił produkt na kasę. Harry przez chwilę szukał w portfelu odpowiedniej należności, a wtedy sprzedawca miał w końcu moment by dobrze mu się przyjrzeć.

— Przepraszam — zaczął, odbierając wyliczoną należność — czy my się przypadkiem już nie spotkaliśmy?

Harry wciągnął powietrze z cichym świstem. Czuł jak jego twarz robi się coraz bardziej czerwona, gdy próbował wymyślić jakikolwiek sposób, by tylko chłopak z kwiaciarni nie przypomniał sobie o ich ostatnim spotkaniu.

— Um — odchrząknął. — Chyba kilka tygodni temu wpadłeś na mnie, kiedy biegłeś do pracy.

Louis przechylił głowę w prawo, marszcząc czoło, aż w końcu to do niego dotarło. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widział w jego twarzy moment olśnienia, który dla niego był zwiastunem najgorszego.

— Ach, urodziny Perrie! — niemalże wykrzyknął uradowany. — Nie poznałem cię bez kapelusza. Twoja dziewczyna na mnie wpadła. Wszystko z nią dobrze?

W tamtym momencie marzył o tym by zapaść się pod ziemię. Jedyne czego pragnął to by chłopak nie pamiętał tego jednego spotkania, by nie myślał, że cokolwiek łączyło go z Hannah. Tymczasem tak właśnie się stało.

— Wszystko z nią dobrze, ale nie jesteśmy parą — zaśmiał się, mając nadzieję, że to zabrzmi tak jakby było wręcz niemożliwe, by oni kiedykolwiek byli razem.

— Och, rozumiem. — Tak mu się wydawało, ale w rzeczywistości całkowicie nie tak odebrał tę sytuację. — Warto próbować, dobrze razem wyglądacie — zachęcił go z uśmiechem, chowając należność do kasy. To był ten moment, w którym Harry zrozumiał, że chłopak, który mu się podobał myślał, że ten jest zakochany w koleżance z pracy.

— Dzięki? — odparł zażenowany, zabierając kwiatka z lady, po czym wyszedł ze sklepu, życząc chłopakowi miłego dnia.

Westchnął głośno, kierując się w stronę przejścia dla pieszych, by wrócić do domu. Myślał o wszystkim co wydarzyło się chwilę wcześniej. Szło mu świetnie przy wyborze kwiatów. Gdyby w międzyczasie go gdzieś zaprosił to może Louis nigdy nie przypomniałby sobie o pijanej dziewczynie, wpadającej w jego ramiona i może wtedy nie pomyślałby o tym, że Harry lubi dziewczyny. Gdyby tylko miał nieco więcej odwagi nie wracałby do mieszkania z kwiatkiem, o którego nie potrafił zadbać albo chociaż zapytałby chłopaka o to jak powinien zająć się tą rośliną. Postawił orchideę na małej szafce przy łóżku i rzucił się twarzą w poduszki, krzycząc w nie z wściekłości. Gdy emocje nieco opadły wyciągnął telefon i wysłał wiadomość do Jade, przepraszając ją i mówiąc, że nie będzie w stanie jutro się z nimi spotkać. Niecałe dwie minuty później dostał w odpowiedzi smutną buźkę oraz stwierdzenie, że w takim razie widzą się u niej w przyszła niedzielę. Doskonale wiedział, że tego dziewczyna już mu nie odpuści.

Chociaż w tamtej chwili miał ochotę się rozpłakać to w głębi serca cieszyło go, że Jade kazała mu obiecać, że przyjdzie na ich spotkanie. Nawet jeżeli niemiłosiernie stresowała go ta wizja to miał szansę na zdobycie nowych przyjaciół, a tego zdecydowanie potrzebował. Nie znał w mieście nikogo poza Hannah i Jade, przez co czuł się samotny w wolne dni. Nie miał pojęcia co ze sobą zrobić. Przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie nie miał tego problemu. Ciasna kawalerka była cicha, spokojna i pozwalała mu odpocząć od głośnej okolicy, w której mieszkał ze swoją mamą oraz ojczymem. Później jednak zaczął się nudzić. Czytał coraz więcej książek, oglądał coraz więcej filmów, ale ostatecznie nie sprawiały mu one tak wielkiej radości, ponieważ nie miał z kim podzielić się wrażeniami. Nie żałował przeprowadzki. Potrzebował zmian w swoim życiu, ale jednocześnie potrzebował nowych ludzi, których nie miał odwagi poznać na własną rękę. Dlatego też Jade niemalże spadła mu z nieba.

Nim się obejrzał zaczął się nowy tydzień.

Praca w sklepie odzieżowym nie była szczytem marzeń, ale była przyjemna i pozwalała mu na samodzielne życie, więc nie miał na co narzekać. W dodatku atmosfera w pracy była przyjazna i nawet jeśli pojawił się jakiś niemiły klient to szybko stawał się tylko mętnym wspomnieniem.

— Co powinienem ze sobą zabrać? — zapytał w czwartek, wiedząc, że to ostatni dzień, kiedy są razem na jednej zmianie w tym tygodniu.

Jade spojrzała na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

— Co? — Odłożyła złożoną parę spodni na półkę, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry’ego. — W sensie gdzie?

— No, do ciebie. W niedzielę — sprostował, na co się zaśmiała.

— Daj spokój, mamy wszystko czego potrzebujemy. — Uśmiechnęła się, wracając do składania sterty ubrań, którą zostawili w przymierzalni klienci.

— Na pewno? Myślałem, żeby kupić jakąś grę, skoro mówiłaś, że zazwyczaj w coś gracie, ale nie wiedziałem jakie rodzaje lubicie.

Pokiwała przecząco głową, nadal się uśmiechając.

— Mam w domu jakieś trzydzieści gier planszowych, Hazz. Karcianych prawdopodobnie równie dużo. Pozostali mają podobne zbiory, także zaufaj mi, kiedy mówię, że nie musisz nic przynosić.

— Jakim cudem tyle tego uzbieraliście?

— Zaczęliśmy pięć lat temu — odparła, wzruszając ramionami, chociaż po jej twarzy widać było, że jest to jedno z lepszych wspomnień. — Na początku Louis miał tylko stare Monopoly. Przynosił je ze sobą do każdego z nas i co tydzień graliśmy w to samo, aż w końcu wszyscy byliśmy nim tak znudzeni, że nie mogliśmy patrzeć na tę zadrapaną planszę. — Zaśmiała się. — Z czasem każdy z nas zaczął kupować różne gry na własną rękę, aby u każdego można było zagrać w co innego, więc nazbieraliśmy potężną kolekcję. Niektóre nawet jeszcze nie zostały rozpakowane.

Uśmiechnął się. Przez całe swoje życie marzył o takiej paczce przyjaciół. O osobach, z którymi mógłby spędzać wieczory na grach, wyjeżdżać na spontaniczne przejażdżki, czy po prostu rozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. Jednak większość osób w jego życiu pojawiała się tylko po to, by zniknąć, gdy już się do nich przywiąże, przez co ostatecznie zawsze zostawał sam. Całkowicie sam ze swoimi myślami.

Kiedy obudził się w piątek pomyślał, że wbrew temu co powiedziała Jade, nie może pojawić się z pustymi rękami. Dlatego też po szybkim odświeżeniu się postanowił ruszyć do najbliższego sklepu i kupić jakieś dobre wino. Był tak zdeterminowany, co do spełnienia swojego pomysłu, że pierwszy raz od dawna nie sprawdzał przed wyjściem, co robi chłopak z kwiaciarni. Jakie więc było jego zaskoczenie, gdy po wyjściu z klatki schodowej niemalże natychmiast napotkał po drugiej stronie ulicy wzrok Louisa, który akurat w tym czasie mył okna w środku sklepu. Harry stał w miejscu, niczym wryty w chodnik, kiedy z naprzeciwka Louis, uśmiechając się łagodnie, pomachał do niego na przywitanie. Odmachał mu zawstydzony, po czym niemal biegiem ruszył w stronę mini marketu oddalonego kilka ulic dalej. Nie miał pojęcia, że szatyn odprowadzał go wzrokiem, zanim wrócił do sprzątania. Wracając ze sklepu Harry był już bardziej czujny. Zerkał w stronę kwiaciarni, gdy tylko pojawiła się w zasięgu jego wzroku, jednak Louis był już pochłonięty porządkami na zapleczu, więc nie mieli szans na ponowne spotkanie. Nieco zawiedziony wrócił więc do domu, podlał opadającą z sił orchideę, zapakował wino do małej, podłużnej torby prezentowej i zabrał się za robienie obiadu. Przed siedemnastą z kubkiem świeżo zaparzonego rumianku stanął przy oknie, opierając się o ścianę i patrzył na uliczkę, z której zazwyczaj wychodził Louis po skończeniu pracy. Gdy Harry miał dzień wolny lubił odprowadzać wzrokiem chłopaka. Chociaż czasami wydawało mu się, że zachowuje się jak prześladowca to nie miał złych zamiarów. Chciał tylko zobaczyć ostatni raz twarz chłopaka, który nie wiedzieć czemu, zamieszkał w jego snach.

Jednak tego dnia Louis go widział. Tego dnia poznał miejsce, w którym Harry mieszkał i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale gdy zbliżał się do głównej ulicy, poczuł potrzebę przyjrzenia się starej kamienicy. Włączył muzykę w słuchawkach, schował telefon do kieszeni i wychodząc zza rogu, spojrzał w górę na budynek przed sobą. Tego dnia ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się po raz drugi i po raz kolejny Harry marzył o tym by zapaść się pod ziemię. Jego twarz wręcz płonęła, gdy patrzył jak chłopak z kwiaciarni uśmiecha się pod nosem, ruszając w swoją stronę.


End file.
